


Tonight, Tonight

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This probably can be categorized as 5th season or 6th season AU as Skinner is still Mulder's and Scully's boss.





	Tonight, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tonight, Tonight by Twisted Sister

Please do not archive without the express permission of author.  
The characters are the property of Chris Carter. I just scheduled a play date for them and will return them once I wash off any incriminating fingerprints on them.  
Category: M/Sc/Sk romance  
This probably can be categorized as 5th season or 6th season AU as Skinner is still Mulder's and Scully's boss.  
Feedback: Yes please at 

* * *

Tonight, Tonight  
Twisted Sister

Prologue

"Mulder, where are you? You were supposed be here a half-hour ago"

"Right now, I'm parked in Crystal City. Didn't you notice how preoccupied he's been recently?"

"Of course, but it's none of our business. He'd be furious if he knew we were talking about him, let alone that you were following him."

"I just want to make sure he's Ok. If I don't see anything in the next 20 min- Aw shit."

"What is it? Is someone after him?"

"No, he's alone, but not for long from the looks of him."

"What do you mean?"

"He looks ... good. He's definitely on the lookout-- I can tell."

"He could be meeting friends for dinner."

"Trust me on this. He's on the prowl. He's probably been thinking about this all week. I'm going to follow him."

"And do what? It's unlikely that the Consortium will send another prostitute after him. He does deserve some chance of happiness."

"Without us?"

deep indrawn breath "What did you have in mind?"

"That we present him with another possibility."

"Are you suggesting the three of us ..."

"Why not? Early Christianity condoned group marriages."

"Mulder, even if I agree, how do you know he would be willing? After all, he was married to the same woman for 17 years. That does not suggest a swinging lifestyle."

"Why, you think he's only capable of the missionary position with the lights out? I know there's a lot more to him than that."

"It sounds like you've been profiling him."

"Yeah, well for once I wanted to use my so-called talents for my own benefit. This may be our only chance. Are you in or not?"

sigh. "I'm in. What's the plan?"

"I follow him to whatever waterhole he's planning to visit. I'll let you know where it is. Then I'll try to find a nearby hotel while you go bring him out on some pretext. He'll be more likely to go with you. Ok?"

"It's crazy but I'll do it. Give me a couple of minutes. I want to stop at the drugstore for some of the necessities."

"Necessities?"

"I haven't led a completely sheltered life."

Walter Skinner hoped he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt. He thought the blue tee shirt and jeans with the leather jacket was a compromise between looking fashionable -- available, his subconscious chided him, and looking like an old fool trying to look young, but it wasn't something he was used to wearing. 

He wasn't sure what decided him on this course of action. Perhaps it was the awareness that some of the newer agents wouldn't have even been born for several years after he had nearly died in Viet Nam. Perhaps it was the knowledge that the closest thing to physical contact with others he had was while riding in a crowded elevator. Whatever the reason, if he felt old and that his life was rather barren right now, it was up to him to change it, not sit at home with a bottle and feel sorry for himself. 

He looked around. He prided himself on his methodical approach, unlike others that seemed to be purely creatures of instinct. Don't go there. The choice of bar was the result of careful research from evenings of lurking in local chat rooms. Far enough away from FBI headquarters, that anyone he met was unlikely to be a plant, but still filled with purportedly available, interesting professionals but no longer twentysomething.

He should start seeing if there were any possibilities. Perhaps a small redheaded woman or a tall, lanky male... No don't even start. If you start thinking of them, you'll start making comparisons. If you start making comparisons, you'll remain alone, it's as simple as that.

"Sir, I need to speak with you right away."

Skinner turned around, not believing his ears. She was here, looking furious. "Agent Scully. How did you find me here?" 

She made a dismissive gesture. "Not here. I need to take you to someplace safe."

Skinner mentally sighed. Duty called. Well the bar wasn't going anywhere and wasn't like this was the only night he had free.

"Very well."

Skinner followed Scully out of the bar. He noticed she was carrying a large shopping bag along with her purse, but knew enough not to offer to carry it for her, especially if she was already angry. Mulder probably abandoned her again. 

Scully pulled her out her cell phone and pressed a button. "Mulder, it's me... Yes, I got him, just in time, some of them were already circling. Where are you... We'll be right there." She stashed her cell phone back into her purse and started walking. Turning to Skinner, she said, "He's in a hotel only a block away. We'll talk when we get to the room." 

So Mulder was around and it sounded like they thought he was in danger. He wanted to ask more questions but decided to wait until they got to a secure location. Skinner kept his eyes open as they made the brief journey to the hotel but didn't see anyone following them. It was an agreeable surprise that the hotel they went into was a Marriott rather than the usual dive Mulder normally seemed to be drawn to. In silence, they walked to the bank of elevators near the opulent lobby. Once inside the otherwise empty elevator, Scully pressed the button for the tenth floor. At this close quarter, Skinner could smell her perfume and realized that he would shortly be in a hotel room with beds with the two people he had been trying hard to avoid thinking about during his hunt for companionship. Great, he thought glumly, not only was he not going to get laid tonight, but after untangling whatever mess they were in, he probably would have to do a heavy-duty workout and cold shower before he would get any sleep. He was not in a particular pleasant mood when Agent Mulder opened the door at Scully's knock. 

Skinner was displeased to note that, against all Bureau procedure and the man's own paranoia, his gun was not drawn. His eyes flickered over the other man as he shut the door, cataloging. No visible injuries. Still in work clothes except for his jacket and tie. Not overly upset-almost amused. It didn't add up. He set his jaw, "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Mulder shut the door, bolting it behind him. "Why don't you have a seat, sir." His hand gestured at the king-sized bed. 

Skinner stood his ground. "I want an explanation. Now."

"What did Scully tell you?"

"Nothing, she just indicated it was an emergency." Mulder sent an amused glance at his partner at that.

"It was," Scully defended herself. She cast a furious look at Skinner. "There was this brunette ready to make her move."

"You thought she was an operative?" How the hell did the Consortium figure out his plans? He didn't think he was that closely watched.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Sir, we know why you went to that bar." This was from Mulder.

 He hoped that his face wasn't as red as it felt. He was going to kill them. He was going to assign them both to wire tapping for the rest of their lives. "How in hell is that either one of your business." 

Scully burst out, "Because you are ours."

Skinner stared at her speechless. This was the most surreal conversation he had with them and that was saying quite a bit. He sat down heavily on the bed. He knew that Scully tended to be rather proprietary towards her partner, but hadn't realized she felt possessive toward him as well. 

 Mulder said in a reasonable tone. "Sir, we've both wanted you for a long time. We talked about it often enough but neither one of us had the nerve to do anything. When I figured out your plans for tonight, I knew this might our only chance." He smiled slightly, "As we usually succeed when we work as a team, we thought we would approach you together and hope for the best." 

Skinner looked at Scully again. "You were in favor of this bizarre arrangement?" 

She flushed but she seemed to have cooled down a bit. She sat down on the bed, but a discreet distance from him. "Unconventional as it sounds, once Mulder suggested it to me, it seemed like it might have a chance to work. We're not endangering any innocents in this. We've all seen each other's dark sides so we can't frighten each other off. And no one else could handle the close relationship Mulder and I share. You belong to us. You belong with us."

"But you're not lovers," 

Mulder sat down on the other side of him. "No," he said softly, touching the side of the other man's face. "I think we were waiting for you. This isn't a mercy fuck if that's what you're thinking"

He could feel Scully moving closer, putting a hand on his arm. "If that was the case, we wouldn't have followed you. You would have had no trouble finding someone. We didn't want you to be with just anyone. We want you to be with us."

He glanced down at her face. Her expression persuaded him more than anything else. This was not her bland, lying "I don't where Mulder is" face. This was her "Dammit, I want something from you and I expect you to do it immediately" face. He looked at Mulder and saw the hopeful, vulnerable expression on his face. So used to disappointment but he keeps on going. Not this time. He had found that with these two, listening to his gut rather than following regulations wound up working out a lot better. He knew what his gut was telling them. He knew it had taken great courage for them to approach him like this. He owed him at least some measure of the truth. "The only reason why I was out tonight, was that I was trying to forget what I thought I could never have."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt two pairs of hands pushing him back against the bed and two bodies eagerly covering his. They peppered kisses across his face, Scully's smooth skin, contrasting against Mulder's 5 o'clock shadow. They rested their heads on each of his shoulders. He found he could easily enfold both in his arms. "See how perfectly we all fit together," Scully said

Mulder mumbled in agreement, nuzzling again Skinner's neck. "I know where I want to go to sleep tonight," he said dreamily. He turned his head up to look at Skinner, "Uh, have you ever done this before?"

Skinner was amused. Now he asks. "I'd been with both men and women before my marriage, but never like this." He tightened his arms around them for emphasis.

Mulder gave him a lighthearted smile like he'd never seen before. "I guess we should follow FBI procedures and go slowly over new territory. Both Skinner and Scully laughed in agreement. "Luckily, Scully appointed herself supply officer. We'd better follow the rules and take inventory before we proceed. Where's the bag?" He sat up. 

"Over by the door." Scully sat up as well and removed her coat and helped Skinner off with his.

Mulder brought the bag back to the bed, peering inside. "Scully, I like your idea of necessities," he said as he sat back down on the bed. He began laying out items. "Let's see... Chocolates, wine, glasses, condoms, lubricant, massage oil... What no edible underwear or fur lined handcuffs?"

"Mulder, I was shopping at the Rite Aid, not the Pleasure Chest." She leaned back and kissed Skinner. "We won't have to resort to our bureau handcuffs, will we, Walter?" He liked his name on her lips.

"You're giving me what I've dreamed of for years, why should I struggle?"

Mulder kissed him, his tongue probing him gently. The younger man sat up again. "Good, that means the next step is getting you naked."

Their rumored telepathy seemed to be in play as they divested him of his clothing. Scully quickly removed his glasses and shirt then moved to the foot of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks as Mulder unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs.

"Oh my," Scully whispered in a voice bordering on awe. He felt her hand on one of his biceps. "I knew you would look great naked, but I had no idea you would look this magnificent."

"I knew," said Mulder smugly, his hand running along Skinner's chest. "I've been timing my visits to gym at the same time for a while now."

Scully swatted her partner. "You never told me that! I would have come down and worked out as well."

Skinner decided to break up the fight and pulled Scully toward him. "A good thing he didn't, I had enough trouble seeing him in his swimsuit. I wouldn't have been able to handle you in spandex as well," and kissed her soundly.

Scully responded eagerly to his kiss, sprawling comfortably over him. Over the roar in his ears, he heard Mulder say, "Scully, you keep Walter busy while I undress, then we can switch." Scully did an excellent in keeping him occupied as she moved over him. He wasn't idle either as his hand moved along her back pulling up her shirt from the waist of her skirt and stroking the silky skin of her back. Since he was being so delightfully distracted, it took a moment to realize that Mulder was back on the bed with them.

"My turn," Mulder said. Scully gave Skinner one last kiss before getting up. Skinner turned slightly to his other lover. Mulder still had this incredibly happy smile on his face.

"You look like the boy who was expecting socks for Christmas and winds up getting a pony," he remarked as he wrapped his arms around the more slender man, turning them so Mulder was lying on his back.

Mulder grinned as he rubbed up against Skinner's rapidly hardening erection. "A pony? Definitely a stallion here, sir."

He grinned back and bent his head to devour that tempting mouth, feeling Mulder's mouth eagerly opening to him, allowing his tongue entry. He suddenly felt small sharp teeth biting hard at one of his buttocks. He broke the kiss, to stare with astonishment over his shoulder at Scully, "You bit me on the ass,"

Scully smiled not at all repentant. "Like biting into a Delicious apple."

Mulder shifted out from under Skinner, to see. "Can I bite the other one?"

Scully's "Of course" and Skinner's shouted, "No" came out about the same time.

"It could be worse, we could insist on getting you tattoo there instead."

"Yeah, 'For X-file's staff eyes only'" Mulder chimed in.

This reminded Skinner of something. "Speaking of tattoos, Dana, I've wondered about yours. Would you mind ..."

"Not at all," Scully laid down on her stomach. 

Skinner's eyes ran appreciatively down her white back, and paused to admire the green circle on the small of her back. He moved closer, tracing it with his tongue, feeling Scully's hip wriggle slightly in response. He widened the circle his tongue was making and began licking along her spine. He stopped when he felt Mulder's teeth nipping at the other side of his ass. "Mulder!"

The other agent chuckled, "It was impossible to resist. Come on, on your back now. Scully and I want to play with your beautiful body for a while."

Skinner allowed himself to be guided on to his back. Him, beautiful, that was absurd. "Well, I guess I'm pretty good shape for my age," he muttered.

"You're in great shape for any age," Scully corrected him as she knelt next to him. "If you decide to leave the bureau, I know of some male strip clubs who would love to hire you."

Mulder caressed his face. "You are beautiful, even though you don't agree. We'll show you," he promised.

Neither his early years of experimentation nor his year of marriage prepared him for what happened next. The other two didn't leave an inch of him untouched. Even his major flaws, his bald head and the scars on his body receive tender attention. They caresses up and down his body using their hands and tongues and even sometimes rubbing their entire bodies against him. They encouraged each other, "Try this spot on his belly," as if it were a particularly dish on a buffet. The only thing he could do is lie back, and try to caress whatever bits of skin within his reach. It was delightfully maddening, especially as they converged on his cock at the same time, licking along its length, each mouth sucking on a testicle. Then, just as he was about to come, they swarmed up his body again. A bit of a relief since he wanted this to last.

"Since you're being so cooperative, you get to choose how you want to come." Mulder said. "Do you want us to go back down on you?" Skinner wordlessly shook his head no. "You can take turns being inside us."

Skinner found his voice. "I want you inside me, and me inside Dana." He could see both of them smile at the prospect. He kissed Mulder apologetically. "I need to get Dana ready." 

"I know." Mulder moved over them so that he was on the other side of Scully and kissed her. He cupped one of her breasts and offered it up to Skinner. 

He bent down and took the nipple in his mouth and was gratified at the soft moan he got in response. He continued to suck lightly as his hand stroked down to the down between her thighs. He found that she was already delightfully wet and swollen. "Now," she moaned. He ignored her and continued his exploration, slowly inserting two fingers into her tight vagina. Suddenly she grabbed his cock, pulling him toward her. "I said, now," she growled.

Mulder reached for condom, laughing. "You'd better do what she says," he advised as he slid the condom over Skinner's cock.

Mulder's and Scully's hands guided him inside paradise. Her soft walls gently pulsed against his cock as he slowly began pumping into her. He was vaguely aware that Mulder had moved away from the two of them. He inserted his hand between where his and Dana's body joined and ran his thumb over her clitoris. He felt her in muscle contract around him as she shrieked her pleasure. He lay still above her, waiting for her to collect herself before they continued.

Unfortunately he felt Mulder's slender fingers stroking between his ass. "Too much. I want this to last," he moaned in apology as he withdrew from her. He knelt on all fours over her, his cock not touching anything as he struggled to regain control.

Scully opened her eyes dreamily. "'S'Okay." She slid up the bed slightly and cradled his head against her breasts. "It's Mulder's turn to get you ready."

Skinner buried his face in the damp valley between her breasts, holding on for life as Mulder explored the crevice. He stiffened in shock as he felt the other man's tongue licking along the same path his finger had. He heard Mulder say, "Relax, you're beautiful here too." He moaned softly as Mulder's tongue circled his anus, opening him up more gently than any finger possible could, and sliding inside. He shamelessly burrowed even deeper against Dana's breasts while she crooned wordlessly and pressed kisses on top of his head. Mulder's lubed fingers replaced his tongue, going in deeper, anointing the passage in preparation of his cock. He felt Mulder lean forward to kiss along his spine and heard him whisper. "Can you kneel up, I think we're ready." 

He felt his body tremble in anticipation as Dana helped guide him to his knees. She knelt up as well and interlaced their fingers. Mulder wrapped an arm around his waist, and he felt the slow penetration of his cock. Skinner moaned softly as he could feel the heat of the other man's cock even through the condom and gripped Scully's hands tightly. Mulder put his other arm around him, stroking his check as he rocked him. Skinner rolled his head against his shoulder and felt Mulder kiss along the side of his neck. "Gorgeous, sexy Walter, do you know how incredible you feel?" 

Scully whispered as well, "Yes, you do feel wonderful, I want you inside me again." Mulder guided him back so he was nearly sitting on his lap, driving Mulder's cock even deeper inside him. Skinner moaned again and Dana reassured him as she straddled him and let her self down on his cock. "Don't worry, you can handle us. You're the only one who can." Skinner's went to her hips to support her and he could feel Mulder's hands gripping her as well.

Mulder deep inside and wrapped around him. Dana sweetly surrounding him as they slowly carefully began to move. He was going to go insane with the pleasure. Dimly he heard Mulder's voice. "It's all right to let go now, we have you. You don't have to hold on," and felt a gentle nip on the sensitive point behind his ear. He began moving mindlessly, up to Scully then back on to Mulder. He felt hands urging him on, on to completion. He felt Scully clutch at him internally and came into her. At the same time, Mulder drove into him one last time, and felt him come as well, completely short circuiting his entire brain.

When he came to, he was somehow lying on his back again with each of his lover's head resting on his shoulder, asleep. He took a brief inventory. He was definitely sticky and knew he was going to be sore tomorrow, but his feelings of emptiness and age earlier this evening seemed like a distant memory. He turned his head slightly and saw that the covers were just in his reach. He reached out to pull them over everyone. Mulder protested slightly about being jostled but settled back down against him. He turned his head and saw that Scully was somewhat awake and looking at her partner. 

She reached out and tenderly stroked Mulder's cheek. "No insomnia tonight," she murmured. She looked up at Skinner and he was humbled by the look of gratitude in her eyes for her partner's sake. She smiled then, looking happier than he'd ever seen her. "And no more tomcatting for you," she said in a mock serious tone,

Skinner smiled back. "Are you planning to bite my ass again if I do?"

"If I'm feeling generous. If not, there are a lot of tattoo parlors in this town. I'm sure any of them would be happy to mark you as ours." 

Twisted Sister 1999


End file.
